listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Gingerdead Man
The Gingerdead Man (2005) # Waitress - Shot in the head by Millard. # Jeremy Leigh - Shot in the chest by Millard. # James Leigh - Stabbed in the back 7 times by Millard with a switchblade. # Jimmy Dean - Pinned to a wall by the Gingerdead Man with his car. # Lorna Dean - She trigged a tripwire trap which caused a knife to fall into her forehead. # Gingerdead Man/Millard Findlemyer'' ''- Head bitten off by Brick. # Brick Fields ''- Pushed into a giant oven and burned to ashes after Millard's ghost possessed him. Gingerdead Man 2: Passion of the Crust (2008) # # '''Gingerdead Man/Millard Findlemyer '- Nailed to a cross and lit on fire by the puppets and shot in the head by Sir Ian Cavanaugh. # Dolls and Puppets '''- Shot by Sir Ian Cavanaugh with an automatic weapon. Gingerdead Man 3: Saturday Night Cleaver (2011) # Animal Rights Leader - Nose bitten off by the Gingerdead Man (Debatable). # 2 Scientists - Shot by the Gingerdead Man. # Jonona Amor - The Gingerdead Man hooked a hose up to a tank of hydrochloric acid which Junie sprayed her with, this was undone when the Gingerdead Man was defeated. # Elizabeth Bell - The Gingerdead Man hooked a hose up to a tank of hydrochloric acid which Junie sprayed her with, this was undone when the Gingerdead Man was defeated. # Junie Hoang - Accidentally sprayed herself in the face with hydrochloric acid, this was undone when the Gingerdead Man was defeated. # Janitor - Shot by the Gingerdead Man with a nail gun, this was undone when the Gingerdead Man was defeated. # Female Teen - Shot by the Gingerdead Man with a nail gun, this was undone when the Gingerdead Man was defeated. # Male Teen - Shot by the Gingerdead Man with a nail gun, this was undone when the Gingerdead Man was defeated. # Clerk - Dismembered by the Gingerdead Man with a meat cleaver, this was undone when the Gingerdead Man was defeated. # DJ - The Gingerdead Man replaced her cocaine with a cleaning product which she ate, this was undone when the Gingerdead Man was defeated. # '''Kimberly Pfeffer - Head bisected by the Gingerdead Man with a meat cleaver, this was undone when the Gingerdead Man was defeated. # Kimberly's Boyfriend - The Gingerdead Man threw a meat cleaver at his face, this was undone when the Gingerdead Man was defeated. # 3 Audience Guests - Shot by the Gingerdead Man, this was undone when the Gingerdead Man was defeated. # Skaters and Guests - Electrocuted when the club broke down, this was undone when the Gingerdead Man was defeated. # 'Gingerdead Man/Millard Findlemyer '- Stuffed into a cookie jar by Adolf Hitler, Charles Manson, Jeffery Dahmer, Lizzie Borden, the FBI woman, and a security guard. Gingerdead Man vs Evil Bong (2013) # Category:Horror films Category:Films Category:Film series Category:Deathless Eliminations Category:Horror